Peligrosa
by Chihaya Ayase
Summary: Sakura sólo se sentía preocupada por el sello maldito que ahora Sasuke tenía grabado en el cuello. En ningún momento había pensado en seguirle a hurtadillas para ver cómo se bajaba la bragueta de los pantalones y enseñaba al mundo lo que ocultaba entre las piernas. Aunque claro…¡ahí estaba el idiota de Naruto para arruinarlo todo!


**¡Hola!**

 **¡Qué nervios! Es la primera vez que hago acto de presencia en este fandom. Hace poco tiempo que empecé Naruto y no quería escribir sobre el anime hasta ponerme al día (aún ni siquiera voy por Naruto Shippūden aunque ya me queda poco para llegar), pero la tentación me ha vencido, y es que me encanta Sasuke (y por lo que veo aquí creo que no soy la única con estos feels *-*). En fin, que he intentado ser lo más fiel posible a los personajes, así que espero no meter la pata.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Por cierto, este one-shot está orientado en la segunda prueba de la saga del examen _Chūnin._**

 **¡Espero que os guste! ^^**

* * *

 _ **-Peligrosa-**_

—Sasuke-kun. ¿A dónde vas? —Sakura alzó la mirada topándose de bruces contra los molestos rayos del sol.

El Uchiha se había incorporado forzosamente, tan serio como de costumbre y por mucho que Sakura lo escrutara para averiguar qué pretendía, no logró hallar respuesta a su pregunta.

—No es asunto tuyo, Sakura. No os mováis de aquí. Ahora vuelvo—. el tono de su voz fue seco, cortante, dando a entender que no deseaba que nadie lo molestase.

Naruto no dijo ni una palabra. Canalizaba toda su atención en los pergaminos del cielo y de la tierra que por fin habían conseguido en la prueba, debatiéndose si abrirlos o no, pero Sakura tenía otras preocupaciones en mente. Desde que había visto a Sasuke liberando el poder del sello maldito contra el grupo de los de la aldea oculta del sonido, había sentido un nudo en el estómago.

Un nudo que no desaparecía. Y que Sasuke se marchase de buenas a primeras, sin dar aunque fuese una explicación de a dónde iba o qué era lo que iba a hacer, la inquietaba mucho más. No sabía si iba a ser buena idea contarle a Naruto lo sucedido, pero tampoco podía quedarse sentada de brazos cruzados, sin hacer absolutamente nada al respecto.

Cuando vio que Sasuke se alejaba y desaparecía entre los árboles y la espesa bruma del bosque, tomó una decisión y se puso en pie de un salto.

—Naruto, no te muevas— más que a advertencia sonó a amenaza. Sin embargo, no obtuvo contestación—. Ehh, ¡¿me estás escuchando, _baka_?!

—Sí, sí. Sakura-chan…— murmuró Naruto sin prestarle mucha atención. Seguía centrado en los pergaminos, ajeno al resto del mundo, así que Sakura decidió dejarle por imposible, exhaló una bocanada de aire caliente que desapareció al mezclarse con la brisa fría del ambiente y decidió adentrarse en el bosque con la intención de seguir a Sasuke.

 _Vale_ , ahora que lo pensaba con calma parecía una maldita acosadora.

' _'No es asunto tuyo, Sakura'_ '— las frías palabras de Sasuke aún resonaban en su cabeza, pero no podía evitarlo. Después de todo lo sucedido, no pensaba dejarle solo. Estaría expuesto a cualquier peligro. ¿Y si Orochimaru regresaba, sacaba aquella asquerosa y larga lengua y se lo llevaba con él?

Cabeceó nerviosa, apretando los puños en un vano intento por deshacer su tensión— _algo que desde luego no logró_ — y continuó andando, notando como las pequeñas ramas caídas de los árboles crujían bajo sus pies con cada una de sus pisadas.

Podía ver a Sasuke de espaldas a lo lejos, caminando con las manos hundidas en sus bolsillos hasta que finalmente salió a un llano y se detuvo junto a un río casi seco en el que apenas fluía agua. Sakura quiso ser precavida y se quedó agazapada tras un grueso y viejo árbol.

Inspiró profundamente.  
 _  
''Relájate, Sasuke-kun no va a marcharse, sólo va a… un momento…''  
_  
¡¿Estaba bajándose la bragueta de los pantalones?! Acaso…

Sakura se puso roja como un tomate y se llevó la mano a la boca para evitar gritar al percatarse de que lo único que Sasuke pretendía era echar una meada.

Sí, _echar una puñetera meada._

Algo de lo más normal. Para empezar, ¿cuántas horas llevaban encerrados en aquel bosque sin poder usar un cuarto de baño ahora que lo pensaba? Sakura no se había parado a contarlas. Rápidamente, como acto reflejo, se ocultó tras el árbol con la espalda pegada al tronco, como si con ese simple gesto pudiera mimetizarse y nadie fuera a descubrirla.

Apretó los párpados.

 _''Debo regresar con Naruto. ¡Inmediatamente! Sasuke-kun volverá cuando termine...''_

Llegar a esa conclusión hubiera sido lo más lógico, lo más _apropiado_ , pero la verdadera Sakura no tenía tales intenciones.

 _'' ¡Cómo voy a marcharme ahora! ¡Sasuke-kun va a enseñar al mundo sus atributos! ¡Nunca voy a tener otra oportunidad de ver…de verlo en todo su esplendor!''_

Sakura ahogó un grito. _Maldición,_ si alguien la viese en ese momento pensaría que era una pervertida.

 _'' ¡Sakura-frentona, quién es la cerda ahora!''_ — ya podía escuchar las palabras de Ino, martilleándole las sienes.

¡Ella era _inocente_! ¡No tenía nada de malo querer conocer una parte de la anatomía de Sasuke que hasta ahora había permanecido oculta bajo sus ropas!

Bueno, _vale_. Ansiaba verlo. Al descubierto _. Todo de él._ Pero por otra parte, se sentía mal por espiar como una _voyeur_ a Sasuke-kun. ¿Cómo iba a mirarle a los ojos?

Sus labios se quedaron resecos. Su boca, pastosa. Su corazón bombeaba con fuerza y su respiración se había vuelto irregular.  
 _  
'' Sólo será un segundo, Sasuke-kun nunca me descubrirá. Y después haré como si no hubiese sucedido nada. ¡Eso, eso mismo haré! ¡Todo saldrá bien!''_ — realmente lo de auto convencerse a sí misma se le daba de maravilla. Decidida y con algo más de seguridad, despegó la espalda del árbol y se asomó con cautela.

Sasuke se había alejado un poco y Sakura apretó los dientes. No tuvo más remedio que salir de su escondite, lentamente, procurando no hacer ruido, paso a paso, hasta estar en el ángulo y posición correctos. Había decidido mirar en todo momento al rostro de Sasuke, como precaución, para cerciorarse de que no la descubría pero ahora que estaba de algún modo segura, escondida tras una roca moteada, ya no tenía ningún impedimento para contemplarlo en toda su gloriosa plenitud, así que casi sin aliento, fue deslizando la mirada por su cuerpo, observando cada parte, cada gota de sudor que resbalaba por su blanca piel. Pero justo cuando por fin iba a llegar a la zona…— _sí, la zona prohibida_ —Sakura escuchó un grito a sus espaldas que arruinó por completo el momento.

 _Y sus sueños._

—¡Sakura-chan! — exclamó Naruto, totalmente horrorizado. El chico llevaba los pergaminos en la mano y había ido a buscarles al ver que ninguno de los dos regresaba— ¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo, _dattebayo_?!

Sasuke, nada más escuchar la molesta y ruidosa voz de Naruto, se subió la bragueta a toda prisa. Miró en la dirección de la que provenían los gritos y vio que Sakura permanecía escondida tras una gran roca junto a los árboles. Naruto estaba plantado a su lado, boquiabierto y con cara de asco, señalándolo con dedo acusador.

—¡Naruto! ¡ _Baka_! — gritó Sakura dándole un golpe al chico en la cabeza con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba tan furiosa y tan alterada que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que el Uchiha los observaba bastante molesto. —¡Por tu culpa, no he podido ver a Sasuke-kun…! ¡Por qué has tenido que seguirme! ¡Lo has estropeado todo!

—¡Pero, pero, Sakura-chan…! — Naruto se cayó al suelo de rodillas debido al impacto del golpe y comenzó a frotarse la cabeza, dolorido— ¡El _teme_ de Sasuke estaba…! ¡¿Qué es lo que querías ver?!

Sasuke se aproximó, pero al notar que no dejaban de discutir entre ellos y que no se daban cuenta de su presencia, no tuvo más remedio que carraspear.

—Hn. Eso me gustaría saber a mí—. comentó cruzado de brazos, esperando una explicación.

Sakura dio un respingo nada más escuchar su voz. Su rostro, congestionado por la ira había pasado a estar sonrojado de pura vergüenza.

—¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Esto no es lo que parece! ¡Sólo estaba preocupada y…!

 _''Sí, claro''_ — pensaron Naruto y él con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Y por eso has decidido venir a invadir mi intimidad, ¿no _, Sa-ku-ra_? — espetó con desprecio—Eres una auténtica _molestia_.

Sakura al escuchar la palabra _molestia_ , sintió como si alguien le hubiera arrojado un balde de agua fría sobre la cabeza, obligándola a despertar de aquella bonita fantasía.

—¡¿Cuánto has visto?! — exigió Sasuke con apremio, bastante azorado.

—¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Yo…no…! ¡Yo sólo te he seguido porque…!— Sakura se mordió la lengua en ese momento _. ''Porque estaba preocupada por ti''_ ¿Y qué iba a conseguir diciéndoselo? ¿Que él volviera a responderle que no era asunto suyo? Además, Naruto estaba presente. _Escuchando._ Observando todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. No podía mencionar nada de Orochimaru, así que se quedó en silencio, mirándose los pies totalmente abochornada— ¡No he visto nada, Sasuke-kun! De verdad. ¡No te enfades!

Y en realidad era cierto.

 _''¡Maldición, estúpido Naruto! ¡No he podido ver nada! ¡NADA!''_

Naruto Uzumaki, en cambio, se había quedado sin palabras. Sólo había ido a buscar a sus amigos y en su camino se había topado con una escena bastante desagradable. No sabía qué era peor. Haber pillado a Sakura-chan embobada observando a Sasuke con la baba caída o haber tenido la desgracia de ver aquella... _cosa_ , por llamarla de alguna manera.

—¡Aaaaaahh! — exclamó, blanco como una sábana. Tenía que olvidarlo. _¡Kuso!_ ¡Se la había visto al _teme_ de Sasuke! Y desde luego, borrar esa imagen tan horrible de su mente iba a ser imposible. Ya podía dar por sentado que no iba a dormir en una temporada. _—_ _¡Nande!_ — gritó alborotándose el pelo con todas sus fuerzas _—_ _¡Nandedayoooooooooooooooo!_

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, Naruto? — preguntó Sasuke encaminándose a la llanura donde habían acampado en un principio.

Sus compañeros lo siguieron sin rechistar. Sakura se había quedado sin palabras y Naruto, por primera vez, no se veía con fuerzas para enfrentarse a su _rival._

 _Estaba destrozado._

Sasuke, al darse cuenta de que ninguno de los dos abría la boca, bufó y continuó caminando. No obstante, los observó de soslayo y se dio cuenta de que Sakura lo miraba con expresión de cordero degollado, esperando a que tarde o temprano se le pasase el enfado y la perdonase. Y entonces, sólo entonces, recapacitó en lo que había sucedido y tuvo que ocultar el rostro con el cuello de su camiseta al ser consciente de que comenzaban a quemarle las mejillas. Sakura había asegurado que no había visto nada pero la imagen de ella espiándole le había venido a la mente y empezaba a sentirse ligeramente avergonzado.

Chasqueó la lengua, frunció el entrecejo al notar que el pulso le latía más rápido de lo normal y aligeró el paso, molesto.

Por otra parte, se dio cuenta de que Naruto no dejaba de hacer muecas con la cara, como si estuviera intentando contener arcadas. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Prefirió no saber nada al respecto.

En ese momento lo único que le importaba— _y le molestaba_ — era que Sakura hubiese tenido la oportunidad de observarlo y él no hubiera sido consciente de ello.  
 _  
''Maldita''_ — pensó. Maldita por seguirle. Maldita por mirarle. Maldita por provocar que se alterase de esa forma.

Continuó andando en silencio pero sus pisadas restallaron con fuerza. Se sentía colérico y sorprendido al mismo tiempo, algo con lo que no contaba.

Sakura, al ver que Sasuke parecía estar cada vez más furioso y más rojo de ira— _no pensó que fuese otro sentimiento_ — fulminó a Naruto con la mirada.

—Estúpido Naruto, por tu culpa no he podido ver los atributos de Sasuke-kun y encima, ahora está enfadado conmigo. _Baka, baka, baka_ —. murmuró en un hilo de voz que apenas se escuchó.

Pero Sakura no tenía ni idea de que, que Sasuke la hubiera descubierto por culpa de Naruto, era lo mejor que le podía haber pasado, porque ahora, por primera vez, él empezaba a sentirse amenazado por su presencia.

 _Por ella._

Y es que Sasuke, sintiendo como la piel le quemaba y el corazón le latía desbocado de excitación— _rabia, según él_ —había llegado a una conclusión.

Sakura Haruno era una molestia, _sí._

Una molestia demasiado _peligrosa._

* * *

 **¿Qué os aparecido? ¿Bien, mal? ¿He de mimetizarme en el bosque para evitar los tomatazos? xDD Bueno, espero que hayáis pasado un rato entretenido. Yo me he reído mucho escribiéndolo. Pobre Naruto, que al final ha sido el único que se la ha visto a Sasuke. Y Sasuke alterado por Sakura :P Ay, ¡fangirleo yo sola! En fin, si os gusta, la próxima vez escribiré algo un poco más largo (que ya tengo ideas en mente), con romance entre estos dos. Y lo más seguro es que aparezcan más personajes porque Gaara, Ino y Shikamaru también me encantan. Y Lee, y Kiba. Y todos xDDDDD**

 **Pues eso, muchos abrazos amorosos y… ¡nos leemos!**


End file.
